


Cuddle

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Cana had always loved to cuddle.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Let it not be said that Cana Alberona doesn't like cuddles, because she loved them. She really, really does.

That's why, when waking up in the morning, her arms around Lucy Heartfilia, the love of her life, Cana couldn't help but let out a smile. Because, really, what's there not to love?

But what Cana really loved the most was when Lucy returned Cana's morning cuddles with the same amount of tired content, but still held with so much love they both wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Until they got rather restless, however. But that was another story entirely.

And so, if her arms suddenly wrapped around Lucy at any given time of day, no one would blink an eye.

"Lucy," Cana mumbled as she sat next to Lucy on their plush couch, her arms quickly wrapped around Lucy's waist. "Cuddle with me, right now."

Lucy laughed and enveloped her arms around Cana's body in return. "Of course, how can I deny you?"

"It's impossible," Cana replied with a smirk. "No one can say no to this face."

"Yes, something I've learnt after spending so much time with you," Lucy said and gave Cana a knowing look.

"Ah, great! You're learning," Cana grinned, and proceeded to swiftly move her legs so she sat on Lucy's lap, and replaced her arms to be around Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy smiled, and tightened her hold around Cana. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's like you were made for me," Cana replied with a cheeky grin.

"You say that all the time," Lucy laughed, her eyes alight with joy.

"And every time I say it, it doesn't get less true," Cana said, and quickly placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek. "Because you truly were made for me."

Lucy's smile brightened at the words. "Such a wordsmith, you are," Lucy commented.

"Nah, that's you," Cana grinned, and gave Lucy a loving kiss on the lips, which Lucy wholeheartedly returned.

Both Cana and Lucy remained in their position for the next hour. Cana really loved her cuddles.


End file.
